Shivaji
Chhatrapati Shivaji Maharaj, was a Maratha Rajput who founded the Maratha Empire, which, at its peak, covered much of the Indian subcontinent, encompassing a territory of over 2.8 million km². Shivaji as an aristocrat of the Bhosle clan led a resistance to free the Maratha people from the Sultanate of Bijapur and the Mughal Empire and established a Hindavi Swarajya ("self-rule of Hindu people"). He created an independent Maratha kingdom with Raigad as its capital. He was crowned as Chhatrapati ("sovereign") of the Maratha empire in 1674. He established a competent and progressive civil rule with the help of a well-regulated and disciplined military and well-structured administrative organizations. He also innovated rules of military engagement, pioneering the "Shiva sutra" or ganimi kava (guerrilla tactics), which leveraged strategic factors like geography, speed, surprise and focused pinpoint attacks to defeat his larger and more powerful enemies From a small contingent of 2,000 soldiers inherited from his father, he created a formidable force of 100,000 soldiers. He built and restored forts located strategically inland and on seashores for secure lands and coastline. He revived ancient Hindu political tradition & court conventions and promoted Marathi and Sanskrit in court and administration usage. He is well known for his strong religious and warrior code of ethics and exemplary character. He was recognized as a great national hero during the Indian Independence movement. Battle vs. Oda Nobunaga (by MilenHD) Battle starts near the coast of Maratha,nice and relaxing morning,but it was interrupted when a Japanese ship arrives.After hitting the coast 5 figures clad in samurai armor appeared.After uniting Japan,Oda Nobunaga wanted to conquer even more and he was on a mission to conquer Maratha.Not that far away Shivaji and 4 of his Rajputs are patroling,until Shivaji stopped and order his man to ready their muskets and bows,seeing Oda and his samurais are coming closer,Shivaji shouted "आग"(Fire), and arrows and musket leads flight throught the air,most of the lead muskets missed, while the hitted one of the samurais, killing him. Oda: 1234 Shivaji: 12345 Realising,that the Marathas attacked Oda,ordered to his samurais to do the same, shooting their yumis and tanegashimas, 1 arrow and 1 tanegashima lead ball hitted 2 of Shivaji's rajputs. Oda: 1234 Shivaji: 123 Then both squads charged at each other,one of the rajputs swung his pata and decapitated a samurai, but in the next moment he was stabed by Oda using a yari pike. Oda:123 Shivaji:12 Seeing a bamboo forest,Shivaji ordered to his last man to trick Oda and his samurais,and the Shivaji and his Rajput rush to the bamboo forest.Thinking Shivaji is retreating,Oda ordered his samurais to follow them,after running after them and they entered the forest,but in the next moment one of the samurais was decapitated by the rajput's talwar. Oda: 12 Shivaji: 12 Turning around, Oda and his samurai saw the rajput,then the samurai charge at the rajput with his wakizashi and both clashed their swords first the samurai cutted rajputs arm,but the he was stabbed by the raput's talwar,but in the same time Oda rushed and decapitated the raput with his katana. Oda:1 Shivaji: 1 Seeing he killed the rajput,Oda thought he won,but in the same time Shivaji sneaked behind Oda with his katar,but the walked on leaves and Oda heard him and turned around and he slashed at Shivaji but missing him by few inches,then Shivaji countered attack but he missed too and finaly both leaders attacked with their final blow.Oda slahed at Shivaji but he blocked with his claw katar and stabbed Oda in the neck with his other katar. Oda: Shivaji: 1 Seeing the Japanese general is dead, Shivaji raised his katars and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Experts believed Shivaji won,because his weapons were bteter and his tactics were better too,also his steel was harder then Oda's steel and Oda's most effective weapon was his tanegashima,while all of Shivaji's weapons were effective. To the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors